falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atherton Tablelands
The Atherton Tablelands is a region in Far North Queensland. The main river of the Tablelands is the Barron River and it is were Lake Tinaroo is located. Pre-War Ravenshoe Cafe Explosion In 2015; Ravenshoe became National News after a vehicle ran into a gas cylinder at Grigg Street "Serves You Right Cafe". Sometime before 2077; the area was still vacate as the locals decided to leave it cleared as a way to remember to two victim that didn't make it. Post-War The Atherton Tablelands only suffered two nuclear strikes one in Atherton and another nearly wiped Herberton off the map with only few surviving buildings and the area was polluted with radiation. Herberton was never reinhabited as the survivors of the Region deemed it to toxic to return to and simply remained the surviving settlements. Under the control of the Regional Trust Some of the surviving members of the National Trust of Queensland created the Regional Trust of Atherton and began controlling the area and protecting it from outlaws and raiders. However, the Trust's rule became oppressive and caused a rift with some of the settlements. Tablelands Bush War Despite the growing detest of the Regional Trust; the Seven Sisters Clans barely have any resources to stop treatment of the Ghouls as they have began capturing them and forcing the Ghouls into servitude. The Regional Trust and Allied Works Council work together after several Bush ranger factions arrived in the Region and tried to gain bribes from the Regional Trust; instead the Regional Trust's executive sent back the heads of all Bushies to their leaders, and resulted in the beginning of the Tablelands Bush War. The conflicted began on June 2nd, 2103 and ended on September 3rd, 2109. Following the war; the Executive met with the Bush rangers and made treaty with them that included some conditions; Bush rangers cannot enter the Tablelands Region, any debts that inhabitants of the Tablelands has will never be repaid, and the Tablelanders will not interact with Bushies. The Bush rangers agreed to rather odd conditions and left the Region for good. Winter War Following the end of the Bush War; the Regional Trust and Allied Works Council had been crippled by the conflict and the Clans began attacking the slave owners. At beginning of June, 2110 to the end of August, 2110 - a three-month war began. This is widely referred to as the Winter War by the participates. 9% of the Human population was lost during war along with a single family of ghouls. The Regional Trust decided to sterilise the adult men of the Seven Sisters Clans and all Ghouls as a "punishment" for defying the "trust" of the Region. Sometime after the war; the Allied Works Council decided to secretly support the clans against the Regional Trust. Wildlife The Atherton Tablelands is home to several creatures including creatures that are entirely unique to area. These unique animals include; *Raddogs (Mutated Chihuahua-Fox Terriers) *Glowing Mouse Spiders *Radfowl (mutant Guinea fowl) *Droughtmasters (two-headed Droughtmaster cattle) *Fall Ratites (Mutant Southern cassowaries) Raddogs Others animals also found in Atherton are radroaches, bloatflies, stingwings, and bloodbugs. Raddogs are either found in the wild or owned by the rich as a pet while sought out by ghouls and Super mutants as food. Raddogs are the same size German Shepherds and can run faster than Mongrels. Glowing Mouse Spiders Atherton seems to be the only settlements that doesn't have Radscorpions instead it house Glowing Mouse Spiders. They are too toxic to eat and pose considerable damage to humans when culling them. Radfowl Radfowl are mutated Guinea fowl that are known as big as turkeys with and have more aggressive temperament to any thing excepts its own kind. They hunted as food by the Tablelanders and their feathers are used for fly fishing. Droughtmasters Once Australians decided to developed the Droughtmasters by crossbreeding Brahmans with British breed cattle. After the war only a quarter of its species remained and resulted them being branded as critically endangered. Instead of using them as livestock; the Regional Trust ordered their citizens to let them breed in order repopulate the area. By 2287; they were enough Droughtmasters to allow the inhabitants to use them as livestock and declassify them as a critical endangered. Fall Ratites Mutated from Southern Cassowaries; the Fall Ratites are considered extinct in the wild as they kept captive in the Mable Street Zoo by the old Head Teacher's Residence. It is considered a crime against the Regional Trust to hunt or cull them. Settlements Atherton Atherton is the capital town of the the Atherton Tablelands and is center of the Region. It is also the headquarters of the Regional Trust of Atherton. The Armoury Originally Moomin; The Armoury is militia settlement tasked with protecting the weapons and equipment of the Tablelands militia and their allies. The Seven Sisters The Seven Sisters a volcanic mounds east of Atherton and home to the Seven Sisters Clans. It is one of the largest settlements in the Region and the most difficult to properly access for outsiders. Category:Region Category:Queensland